


Some Things Never Change

by MeggieJolly



Series: Song POVs [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1x03, Fluff, Flying Solo, Flynn is worried about Julie, Flynn's POV, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: A little look into what might have gone through Flynn's head during Flying Solo and the scene right before that in front of the Molina's house.Can be read without reading "Edge of Jealousy" first
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina
Series: Song POVs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010169
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at another look into the POV one one of the characters during a particular song. This one took a lot longer than "Edge of Jealousy", mostly because I lost my motivation at some point and because I kind of transcribed the scene between Julie and Flynn before the song.  
> Obviously those words aren't me own and the credit goes to the writers of JatP, I just added Flynn's thoughts. 
> 
> It's not beta'd, so please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes.

Now that Flynn was here, the plan to egg Julie’s house seemed pretty immature. Maybe she should just go home.

But before she had a chance, Julie caught her.

“Flynn! What are you doing here? I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Crap.

“Not everywhere, cause here I am.”

“I’ve been texting you all day, the least you could have done is text me back.”

Julie was coming closer, Flynn really wanted to avoid the confrontation. She was mad, really mad. Best friends shouldn’t lie to each other. Especially not about important things like cute boy bands.

But she also really hated fighting with Julie. And she knew what a hard year it had been for her. Couldn’t Julie just give her a little more time to cool off before explaining everything to her?

“I sent a poop emoji, I think it said everything.”

Thank god for Emojis.

Flynn pulled the Double Trouble shirt she had made for them out of her bag and handed it to Julie.

“I was just leaving this. I won’t need it anymore.” And apparently Julie had a new band anyways. No more Double Trouble.

Okay, so maybe it was sort of at least partly a way to remind Julie of their friendship, but Flynn wouldn’t admit that in a million years.

“I’m not taking it.” Julie pushed the shirt right back.

“Fine, then my dad can wash his car with it. Though all the betrayal on it, might scratch his paint.”

Maybe she had practiced that line at home once or twice.

“Look, I’m very sorry for not telling you. But I need you to know how important you are to me. There is no way I would have made it through this year if it wasn’t for you.”

Great, now she was playing that card. Flynn could already feel herself wanting to forgive her. But she wouldn’t. Not until Julie told her the truth and explained exactly why she had lied in the first place.

"Yet it was three strangers, who got you back into music."

That was probably the part that hurt the most.

"I don't need someone in my life who lies and keeps things from me. Goodbye Julie."

Flynn was fully prepared to walk away, but Julie grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

And then she said something that had Flynn seriously worry about her best friend.

"They're ghosts!"

"What?!"

What kind of strange excuse was that? Why didn't she just tell the truth?

"The boys in my band. They aren't holograms. They're ghosts. And when we play together, people can see them."

"What do you mean 'ghosts'? Like the kind that rattle chains and go 'boo'?"

Either Julie was losing it or… well she couldn't really think of a reason why she would make up something like that.

"No. And I'm pretty sure that's just a hurtful ghost stereotype."

A hurtful ghost stereotype? Ghosts weren't real! You can't be hurtful to something not real!

"These guys are just normal dead dudes.", Julie continued. "Well… Reggie's a little questionable."

Okay, Julie really seemed to believe in this nonsense. Flynn wasn’t sure what had caused this, but something was clearly wrong with her best friend and the only thing to do was keep her promise and text Mr. Molina, so she pulled her phone out.

"Who are you texting?", Julie demanded to know as soon as Flynn started typing.

"You're dad. He told me to text him if I was worried about you. And, uhm… I'm worried. You're seeing things, Jules." She really was worried about her best friend, this whole thing was very concerning. The lying, the making up wired stories. Flynn was really glad Julie was making music again, but not like this.

Before she could finish the text, Julie grabbed Flynn's phone out of her hands.

"All right. So you want to be difficult?" Julie seemed agitated now.

Flynn wasn't trying to be difficult, she was trying to help. The fact that Julie couldn't see that was not a good sign, as far as she was concerned.

"Meet me in my mom's studio in 30 minutes, and I'll prove to you that I'm not crazy. And please don't text my dad."

"You have 30 minutes."

Flynn really wasn't sure if this was the right decision, but she kind of owed it to Julie to hear her out right? Maybe there was some sort of logical explanation to all of this, she didn't want to believe her best friend had lost her mind.

Julie sighed and looked down — And noticed the eggs.

"Eggs? Why did you bring eggs?" Her voice went from confused to accusing.

Flynn started to panic and frantically tried to shove the eggs back in her backpack with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh! Uhm... No. No. See, I grabbed those by mistake" Flynn stammered, trying to cover up. "It's not like I was gonna throw them at your bedroom window or anything."

Well, that was not a good save. Julie, obviously looked right through her just left with an exasperated sigh. Flynn couldn't blame her.

"Thirty minutes! Go", she called after Julie, trying to keep a bit of her righteous rage and dignity before walking away.

* * *

When Flynn knocked on the door to the studio about half an hour later she really wasn't sure what to expect. Obviously she wasn't expecting ghosts, but she wasn't really expecting holograms or real people either. And as much as it all sounded crazy and made up, she had seen the boys in Julie's band on stage, so it couldn't all be in Julie's head.

Julie opened the door and said: "Thanks for coming. We just wanted to rehearse the song so it was perfect, which it's not but whatever."

Flynn noticed she was now wearing the Double Trouble t-shirt under her jumpsuit.

"No, if I'm gonna hear a song from your imaginary 'ghost band'", she put finger quotes around 'ghost band', "I want it to be perfect, so get back in there. All of you. You too."

This was ridiculous, and because Flynn wasn't sure how to handle the situation she made fun of it by playing along in the most over the top way.

"They're not out here", Julie pointed out with a chuckle as she stepped aside to let Flynn in.

"Oh I know."

Flynn went by her and Julie closed the doors to the studio behind them.

Julie turned around and spoke to the empty room: "All right, guys. You ready?"

Flynn was standing by a chair near Julie's keyboard to watch what happened next. But apparently she was in the wrong place.

"Uh, actually, can you go over there? Reggie needs some space to rock out, and he feels kinda weird walking through you."

Flynn could only laugh in response. This entire thing was concerningly ridiculous.

"Boy, when you create a world, you really live in it."

"Just sit." Not that Julie gave her much of a choice, she just pushed her down into a chair which made Flynn utter a little "Oh!" in surprise.

"If you'll notice, there's no equipment that will produce a hologram. Feel free to look around."

Flynn couldn't see any equipment by just looking around from her seat, so she just crossed her arms and waited for what would happen next. The least surprising outcome would probably be if Julie just started to sing alone, but that wouldn't explain where the three boys had come from that had been with her on stage at school. Or who they were. Or why Julie lied about them.

Julie went to stand behind her keyboard, getting ready to play. She seemed a little nervous.

"The guys took a poem that I wrote about you and put it to music."

"Aww! I wish I didn't have to talk to your dad after this." That had come out more snarky than Flynn had meant to, but no matter how nice it was that Julie had written a poem about here, this situation was just too strange.

For some reason Julie chuckled and said: "It's called 'Flying Solo'. Hope you like it."

She then started playing a melody on her synthesizer. That could explain where the other instruments came from, but it seemed like a lot of effort. Someone still would have to record them and Julie didn't play all those instruments.

Flynn had to admit, it sounded good though.

So did the song Julie started to play and sing after. Just the first verse already had her feeling both moved and amused. Julie really managed to describe their friendship in those few words.

And the melody kind of made her want to move and dance.

But on the other hand, lately Julie wasn't really being true to her words, was she? She had certainly left her on a bad and sad note this morning when she lied to her and obviously right now Flynn neither knew all her secrets nor her deep dish. Instead she got lies about holograms and ridiculous stories about ghosts. So yeah, apparently things did change, even between best friends.

She was just getting into it, when the refrain started and suddenly the three boys appeared out of thin air next to Julie and startled her. With their instruments! How was that even possible?

(Yeah, maybe a little scream escaped her, but who could blame her?)

The boys seamlessly joined the song Julie was singing. They looked exactly like they had at school.

And now they were coming closer and Flynn still couldn't see any projection device or camera. If they were holograms, they wouldn't be able to see her right? This was getting seriously creepy.

Julie seemed way to chill about the whole thing, even a little smug.

But she knelt in front of Flynn and sang directly at her. The song was really catchy, and except for the last few days, described their friendship perfectly.

Julie was now singing about knowing who the other liked, and Flynn would totally agree, if it wasn't for the three boys around them right now. Julie clearly liked a lot, otherwise she wouldn't be making music with them after an entire year of barely even being able to listen to music, much less make it. And Flynn didn't even know their names or where they came from.

She had to admit, though Julie and the boys really did sound great together, even though the whole thing still freaked her out. Especially when the one in the flannel and the one in the beanie started sharing a mic and staring intensely at each other.

At the start of the next refrain Julie pulled her up from the chair and tried to take her to one of the boys, but Flynn resisted. Eventually Julie tugged her over to where the guitar playing beanie boy was now standing by his own mic. He looked real, not like a hologram. Real enough even to make her take a step back when he emphasised a "Hey" by moving towards her.

He clearly enjoyed making her uncomfortable a little too much.

When Julie took her over to the drummer next, that seemed a bit safer. At least he was behind the drum set. So she felt comfortable to dance along a bit. They certainly knew what they were doing with their instruments.

They moved over to the last of the boys who played base and they stopped the song. The boys kept softly playing though.

Gathering her courage, Flynn reached out to touch the base player — and her hand went right through his shoulder. It even made a bit of a whooshing noise.

His reaction was only a grin and a: "Weird, right?"

"They're ghosts!", Flynn yelled. There really was no other explanation, was there? Hallucinations weren't contagious.

"Oh, we prefer musician spirits", the drummer piped up from behind Flynn and the bassist pointed at him as if to agree with him.

Before Flynn could react to any of that, beanie guy said: "Julie... so does this mean you're joining our band?"

And no matter how strange this was, Flynn had to step in there: "Um... Actually, I think you're joining her band." Because that was her duty as best friend and the least she could do for that awesome song Julie wrote for her. Plus, Julie was the alive one that people could see, it really was a no brainer.

Beanie guy grinned and Julie leaned on her shoulder saying: "I'm gonna go with what she said."

The drummer picked up the beat again and they went back into the song. This time Flynn had no qualms rocking out with the newly formed band to that awesome song just about her and Julie's friendship. She agreed with every word, especially now that everything had been explained. Of course Julie had been reluctant to tell her about the ghosts. She had been right, Flynn hadn't believed her without proof.

One the last few notes Julie and Flynn leaned their foreheads against each other as a silent apology and celebration of their renewed friendship.

After, Julie looked at her and asked: "Still wanna talk to my dad?"

"No I'm good." And she was. A ghost band was crazy, but it didn't matter she was here for it and for Julie.

With a giggle they hugged each other and all the awkwardness and their fight was behind them. Some things really didn't change and their friendship was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind receiving constructive criticism, there is always room for improvement.
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about the show over on [tumblr](https://meggie-jolly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also have a [JatP podcast](https://anchor.fm/jatp).


End file.
